


Adventures in Love *Drabbles*

by AnimeBloodQueen



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBloodQueen/pseuds/AnimeBloodQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles with Nick, Hancock, Curie and Macready and their respective lovers which are all my OC's except one which is the Sole survivor. </p><p> </p><p>Send prompts to my Tumblr blog AnimebloodQueen. Please say which couple and your prompt. Or leave a simple comment below!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Characters

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small chapter explaining each of the original characters and who their with.

**Jett**

She is the Sole Survivor and is with her lovely Robert MacCready who she is hopelessly in love with. Her traits are witty, good hearted and bossy. 

 

**Marissa**

She is a girl with a tragic backstory(Explained in my other fallout book) and is with the lovely John Hancock. She is anti-social to some people but she just issues with people due to her horrific scars on her face and neck. She is immortal but not a ghoul. Her traits are sarcastic, Intense and dangerous. 

 

**Lia**

She is with the lovely Curie. She is an adventurous girl but incredibly shy with people. Her traits are intelligent, curious and very submissive. 

 

**Grace**

She is with Nick Valentine and was one of the people he rescued. She was kidnapped by raiders but when he found her she had sunk out. He didn't find that out till he had battled through them all though. Her traits are kind, caring and considerate.


	2. (Hancock) My First Kiss went a little like this...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small fluff about Hancock's first kiss with Marrissa.

Marissa wasn't used to the closeness. She had always been pushed away by people from how she looked or she pushed them away because she was immortal and would out live them anyway. 

But Hancock was a ghoul. Almost immortal. They could have a good relationship out of this. She felt the heat from his body as there was only a thin gap between them. His arm was around her back and his other hand rested on her face.

The roughness of his skinless hand didn't bother her, all she cared about was him. Their eyes were locked and Marissa felt a warm feeling building up inside her. She had never felt this way before. 

For a while it seemed they were just going to stand there lost in each other. However Marissa couldn't wait any longer and kissed him. The feeling inside her exploded sending warmth and what felt like lighting through her nerves. She wasn't sure about Hancock but she was in love.


End file.
